User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Midnight Sun
This set of Contracts, focused on dealing with criminals and Night-associated beings, was forged by a Queen of the Sun Court, Helia Elis. Abilities * Eagle in Sun’s Sky: Just as the eagle hones in on its prey from a great distance, the members of the Sun Court readily seek out their own immoral prey. Prerequisites: Mantle (Sun) 1 or Court Goodwill (Sun) 2 Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Wits + Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: The caster is hunting a criminal. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: On her next Perception roll made to find a target, the changeling becomes incorrectly convinced that said target has fled in a different direction. Failure: The caster rolls Perception as normal. Success: The caster gains a dice bonus equal to her successes, up to a maximum of +5, to Perception rolls. Exceptional Success: For minutes equal to successes, those attempting to ambush the caster lose ten-again. * ' Drag Into the Light': Those using this clause may bring the light of the sun down on those who would attempt to hide in the shadows. Prerequisites: Mantle (Sun) 2 or Court Goodwill (Sun) 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Mantle (Sun) vs Target Subterfuge + Power Stat Action: Instant and contested Catch: The primary target is within melee range. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster faces a -2 penalty to attempts to notice ambushes for the rest of the scene. Failure: Others' use of Subterfuge, Stealth, and Larceny face no penalty. Success: Inflicts a -2 dice penalty to others’ use of Subterfuge, Stealth, and Larceny within 3 × Wyrd yards of the caster; lasts successes minutes. Exceptional Success: The clause lasts until the end of the scene, instead. * ' Flamestrike': Drawing from her connection to the sun, the changeling may empower her weapons to strike with its blazing heat. Prerequisites: Mantle (Sun) 2 or Court Goodwill (Sun) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Sun) + Weaponry Action: Instant Catch: The opponent bears a strong association with night (Vampires, Werewolves, Moon Changelings) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The channeled power of the sun backfires on the changeling, inflicting 3 points of lethal damage; this also induces a -1 penalty to Finesse Attributes for one hour. Failure: The changeling's attacks function as normal. Success: The changeling’s weapon burns with the Sun’s heat, dealing an additional lethal damage per 2 successes on the next hit. This damage induces a persistent -1 to rolls using Finesse Attributes for hours equal to the caster's Wyrd. Exceptional Success: The penalty lasts until the damage is healed, instead. * Constraint: Using this clause, a changeling may draw upon the shame that fuels the Sun Court to hobble and restrain a target. Prerequisites: Mantle (Sun) 3 or Court Goodwill (Sun) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Sun) + Clarity vs Target Resolve + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: Target is committing a crime. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Breaking free of constraint, the target takes the Inspired condition. Failure: There is no change in the target's Attribute maxima. Success: The caster caps the target’s Attributes as though they were 1 Power Stat lower; if the Power Stat is five or lower, Attributes are capped at four. Effect lasts one scene. Exceptional Success: The caster caps the target's Attributes as though they were 2 Power Stat lower (or, if it is five or lower, at three). Effect lasts one scene. * Man on His Throne: Looking down from her place of power, the Sun courtier hobbles the forces of Night arrayed against her. Prerequisites: Mantle (Sun) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Wyrd – (Subject’s Resolve + Powerstat) (Roll; targets, as they first enter range, roll. Result is the number of turns they are affected.) '' '''Action': Instant Catch: Clause is enacted at sunrise. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next Wyrd rolls that directly oppose a Night-aligned target must be preceded by a successful Resolve + Composure roll and face a -3 penalty. Failure: Night-aligned targets face no ill effects. Success: -5 malus to the actions of Moon-Mantled Changelings or other Night-aligned targets within Wyrd yards '''for '''successes turns. Exceptional Success: Said targets, to attack the caster, must succeed in an unmodified Resolve + Composure roll. Category:Blog posts